


Darkness Never Stops At Just One

by Shrek_annihilator_20



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, Dark hope, Death, F/F, F/M, Hosie, Hosie Endgame, Hosiewritings, I Don't Even Know, Injury, Minor Handon, TW: LANDON KIRBY, Trigger warnings will be added, handon breakup, tribrid, uhhh more blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrek_annihilator_20/pseuds/Shrek_annihilator_20
Summary: Hope doesn't feel like herself after waking up. She deals with the after effects of going into Josie's mind and what problems that is gonna cause her.This story follows the theory of Hope being the vessel that all of Josie's black magic went into.*This is my first ever fanfiction, so I really hope you enjoy***SEASON 3 SPOLIERS!!!!**
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 45
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as Hope can remember, she has been good. She helps Dr. Saltzman recruit new students. She helps protect the school from the malivoire monsters. She even saved Rafeal from actually dying. Yet lately, she hasn’t been feeling good. After waking up from her ‘coma’ or whatever it was, she’s felt off. As if she needed to let something out, and it was a constant feeling. 

Lately she has been spending most of her time at the dock, either training with Alaric or just relaxing with a book or canvas. It’s times like this where the bad feelings aren’t trying to scrape their way out of her. 

After spending most of the day relaxing on the dock, Hope starts heading back to her room, only to bump into Landon.

“Hey…,” Landon draws out awkwardly. After their fight on the dock, everything has been weird between them.

“Hi, um, how are you doing?” Hope asks really not that interested.

“Good, good. And you?” Landon asks.

“Never better...Well I’m just gonna go to my room now.” Hope states while trying to pass Landon, yet he sticks his arm out to stop her.

“Um, s-sorry, I just had a uh favor to ask you.” Landon says nervously to her.

“Okay, what is it?”

Landon smiles nervously at her. “Dr. Goodfellow wants me to write and direct a musical about the founding of the school because it will help me with colleges and also some accreditation thing for the school. And I was wondering if you can help me because you knew everyone in real life at one point and some of it involves your dad.” 

“What.” Hope says dumbfounded, hoping she didn’t hear him right.

“Yeah, you and your dad both have huge parts into the founding of the school so-”

“We are not characters in your musical, Landon”

“No I-”

“My family stays out of it.” Hope says turning away from Landon. 

She is astonished, flabbergasted even, that Landon would even think she would be okay with him adding her family into his stupid musical. Hope finally makes it to her room, and shuts the door with a sigh. 

She feels a sharp pain go through her temple, while sitting down at her desk. 

“Ugh.” Hope says while rubbing her temples. 

After a few minutes of her massaging her head, she feels this sensation go through her body. She can’t tell what it is but she knows it's not good. She thinks about going to the library to see if there is any correlation between her headache, the weird feelings, and waking up from her ‘coma’. She is then hit with a wave of sleepiness, and falls to the floor. 

-

Hope groggily wakes up, slowly opening her eyes. After they adjust to the light, she finds herself fixated on the ceiling. Confused, she gets up in a sitting position, and tries to remember what caused her to pass out so quickly. But before she can do any research, she hears a soft knock on her door.

“Come in.” Hope says.

Josie pops her head, and is confused when she doesn’t see Hope. She opens the door wider to find her sitting on the ground. 

“Hope, are you okay? Why are you sitting on the ground?” Josie questions. 

“Uh I honestly don’t know. I’m guessing I was so tired yesterday that I didn’t make it to my bed.” Hope laughs. Though Josie looks concerned, she begins to say what she originally came here for, yet stops when she sees Hope’s nose start to bleed.

“Oh my god, Hope, your nose.” Josie nearly yells.

“What abou-” Hope stops what she is saying as she puts her fingers to her face. She feels a warm liquid start to leak down from her nose to her mouth. When she tries to speak again, a metallic and coppery taste fills her mouth. 

Josie runs frantically to the bathroom, as if Hope is dying, and grabs some paper towels. She then places the pieces of paper towels against Hope’s nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Josie.” Hope says, but she doesn’t hear her. Josie is too into her mind, trying to stop the bleeding. 

Hope grabs her arm, “Josie, Josie, hey look at me, calm down I’m fine.” Josie looks up to meet Hope’s eyes. 

“No you are not fine. I come into your room to find you on the floor and then your nose starts to randomly bleed,” Josie says flustered. “You know some people die from nosebleeds.”

Hope just looks at Josie for a second and laughs. Josie turns away, offended, still pressing the paper towel to Hope’s face. 

“Josie, I am completely fine, a nose bleed isn’t gonna hurt me. It’s gonna go away soon anyways, so you don’t need to worry.” Hope says between laughs. 

Josie feels embarrassed forgetting that Hope has super healing. She takes the paper towel away from Hope’s face to see the blood has stopped flowing, but it looks like she just devoured a blood bag. 

“See, I told ya.” Hope smiles. “Good as new.”

Josie doesn’t really believe that. The second she walked into Hope’s room she felt something off about Hope’s presence. She couldn’t understand what it was that bothered her, yet it felt familiar to her somehow. She couldn’t make out why though. 

“Josie, are you good?” Hope asks breaking her from her trance.

“Yeah, yeah just thinking.” Josie starts to get up to leave.

Hope stops her. “Was there a reason you came to my room today?” Hope asks.

Oh shoot, I almost forgot, Josie thinks.

“Yeah, I know we haven’t really seen each other since you woke up, but I just wanted to thank you.” Josie says

“Thank me,” Hope says confused. “For what.” Josie looks at her dumbfounded.

“Uh, ya know, for saving me from myself.” Hope looks at her a second.

“Josie you don’t need to thank me, you did that all by yourself. You just needed some encouragement.” Hope smiles. 

“No, but really thanks, I really don’t know what would have happened to me if you didn’t come inside my head.”

“It was really nothing.” Hope says while avoiding eye contact.

Josie just looks at her. “No it wasn’t, it was everything to me.” Hope looks up and meets her eyes. 

“Then I would do it a hundred times over” Hope replies with a smile. 

Josie completely shuts down. She has no idea what to say. She’s flustered and a blushing mess right now. Josie just hopes that Hope can’t tell, but she’s probably redder than red. 

She shoots up and quickly says a goodbye to Hope, trying to get out of the room as fast as possibly can. She runs back to her room and just sits on her bed, thinking about the smile Hope had just given her.

“Ughhh, why does she have to be so pretty?” Josie exclaims.

“Who?” Josie freezes. Fear fills her body, unable to move until Lizzie comes into her vision. 

“Who?” Lizzie repeats herself. Josie looks away, not being able to make eye contact with her twin.

“Uh...no one.” Josie says with Lizzie not believing her one bit.

“C’mon Jo. Who has gotten you all flustered?” Lizzie questions. “Is it jade?” She looks to see if any reaction came from Josie but found nothing. 

“One of the teachers?,” Lizzie jokes.

“Ew no, can you please just drop it?” Josie pleads.

“Okay let’s see, my oh so loving twin sister just waltzes into the room, looking flushed, exclaiming how pretty this random girl is and expects me to just drop it.” Lizzie looks at her offended. “You should know me better by now Jo.”

Lizzie thinks for a minute. Trying to remember out of everyone, who would make Josie as flustered as she is now. Then it hits her.

“Oh my god. It’s Hope isn’t it.” 

Josie shifts, “No, no it isn’t, it’s no one. I just came back from a morning run.”

“Josie, do you really think I’m that stupid. First of all, you’re in your uniform so there's no way you just came back from a run. And second of all you only gave a reaction when I said Hope so it’s obviously her.” Lizzie states. 

“Please don’t tell Hope, I really don’t want her knowing my crush on her is back, especially with her still with Landon and all.” Josie begs.

“Jo, I would never. Now c’mon lets go get some breakfast muffins.” Lizzie says excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope is confused on why Josie left her room so fast. She doesn’t have enough time to think it through before Landon comes crashing through her door.

“I would really appreciate it if you would knock before entering.” Hope says snarky.

“Oh sorry, I just really needed to talk to you.” Landon says, not bothered by her attitude. “I wrote a song that I really want you to sing in the play.”

“Landon I told you, I don’t sing in public.” Hope says while grabbing the music sheets from his hands. Familiarity sets in while she looks at the lyrics. Then it hits her.

“Landon, you did not use the letter my dad wrote me to write a song for your stupid play.” Hope says angrily, “That letter is private, meant for my eyes only, I showed it to you because I trust you.” 

Hope wants to scream, she wants to run, she wants to do anything to get away from Landon before she does something she regrets. Her anger starts to grow when she gets deja vu from the conversation they had yesterday. 

“I know you said not too, but it is so hard because everything ends back to one person, your father. I understand you don’t want your family in the play and I respect th-” Landon starts.

“You respect that.” Hope starts to laugh. Landon looks at her scared and confused. “How do you call writing a song using a private letter from my dad, as I specially asked you not to put any of my family members in your stupid play, being respectful.” Hope’s voice starts to crack, tears almost forming but she doesn’t let them. Landon disrespected her, he shouldn’t be able to see her vulnerable. 

“I-I-I uh,” Landon stutters.

“I-I-I what Landon?” Hope mocks him. “You know what, please just leave my room, I wanna be alone.” 

Landon looks at her sadly. “Can I have the music back?” He asks. Hope is shocked as she takes the sheet music and crumples it. 

“No, now leave.” She says sternly.  
Landon goes to her door, glances back to see the back of Hope’s head and leaves. 

Men always somehow find the audacity, Hope thinks to herself. 

-

A little while after Landon left, Hope was feeling restless. All of her bones and joints were begging her to wolf out. She needed to run off all the stress Landon has caused her. She goes to her wardrobe and picks out some clothes to change into later.

As she makes it outside, she sniffs the air and smiles. The fresh cut grass smell makes its way to her and she feels content. That’s when she hears thunder rolling in, and she knows that it is gonna be a good run. 

It starts to rain when she makes it to the Old Mill. She strips off her clothes and proceeds with the transition. 

Running while in her wolf form, always managed to calm Hope down, she took all her frustration and ran until she couldn’t anymore. But running in the rain was always relaxing. Feeling the drops, hit her back and run down her fur. She probably spent hours running due to the fact, the sun was already setting. 

She starts to trot back to the Old Mill when her vision goes black.

-

After her embarrassment in the morning. Josie decides to go through her lines for the musical. She was going to be playing Elena Gilbert. She didn’t want the lead, but Lizzie made sure to get her it. She thinks it will help Josie after her ‘dark Josie emo phase’ as Lizzie likes to call it. Honestly, looking at Elena’s life, she can’t think of anything that her and Elena have in common, but after seeing Lizzie so excited she couldn’t say no.

When the rain stopped, Josie made her way to the Old Mill, where she could practice in private. She didn’t really wanna be around any one, it’s still an open wound for her and her classmates. 

As Josie arrives, she sits on the old raggedy couch that probably should have been thrown out years ago. She opens her script, and starts to practice the melody for her first song. She had to get this perfect. She didn’t want to ruin the musical and make everyone hate her more. 

When the moon starts to come out, that’s when Josie decided that she was done for the day. She started to head down, but stopped. She thought she heard a whimper of some sort. She looks around a little bit, but comes to the conclusion that it was some animal. Josie starts to walk down the bumpy path again, when she definitely hears a growl this time. She froze as if someone was holding her in her place. She didn’t dare to make a single more. 

She can hear that whatever is behind her, is stalking closer. As it keeps taking more steps closer, Josie’s throat starts to close. She’s scared, but her body won’t let her turn around to face whatever evil is behind her. 

She hears another growl, and finally turns around, to be met with the most beautiful wolf she has ever seen. She probably would have kept going on about the wolf’s appearance, if it didn’t tackle her to the ground. 

Scared out her mind, she siphons from her talisman. 'Incendia'. Fire shoots from her hand, throwing the wolf away from her. It’s back hits a tree, hard. As the wolf struggles to stand up again, Josie has more time to look at it. The first thing she notices is all the dirt contrasting against it"s white fur. The second thing she noticed was it’s black eyes. They weren’t golden like normal wolves eyes were, but completely black. It shocks Josie, she’s never seen eyes like that before.

While she is distracted by its eyes, she doesn’t realize the wolf had recovered and started sprinting at her. She siphons again, and before she has time to say or even think of a spell, she gets tackled again. 

She looks up to see teeth bared at her. The wolf is so close that it’s drool dripped onto her face. Josie tries to think of a spell, but nothing is coming to mind. 

‘Mind,’ she thought. ‘Of course the aneurysms spell’. Josie quickly puts her hand up and watches as the wolf falls beside her in pain. The wolf whimpers, putting it’s paws over its head. Josie probably would have thought it was cute, if the wolf wasn’t trying to attack her. 

Josie gets up and starts to back away from the wolf, she then hears these horrifying cracks. It was as if someone was breaking their bones. She looks back at the wolf, and now sees someone. A very naked someone. She’s about to make a break for it, when she notices a birthmark, on the strangers right shoulder. As she gets closer she notices, the strangers long auburn hair, and then it clicks.

No, it can’t be. Josie thinks as turns the now human face towards her. She gasps when she comes face to face with Hope Mikaelson. She didn’t want to believe it, but now looking at her there was no doubt. 

Josie soon becomes flustered when she realizes that not only is it Hope Mikaelson, but a fully naked Hope Mikaelson. She quickly takes off her jacket and covers what she can, while kneeling and putting Hope’s head in her lap. 

Josie starts to caress Hope’s face, questions running through her head that she won’t get answers too, til she wakes up. 

-

After a while, Hope starts to stir in her sleep. She turns her body more into Josie’s and Josie gasps in shock. This causes Hope to slowly open her eyes. 

Confused blue meets sheepish brown. Hope suddenly jumps back from Josie, holding the jacket up to her chest.

“Hey, hey, Hope calm down, it’s okay.” Josie says while getting closer. “You’re fine, you’re safe.”

“What happened?” Hope asks, voice cracking. “I didn’t hurt you, right?”

Looking at Hope, Josie wants to break down in tears seeing the other girl so vulnerable. 

“No, just a couple scrapes and bruises from hitting the ground. Nothing a little herbal cream can’t fix.” Josie says smiling. She starts becoming awkward just watching Hope stare at her.

“Um,” Hope starts, “Can you grab my clothes? They’re on the stairs over there”

Josie starts to blush realizing she was bluntly staring at Hope. “Y-yeah, sure,” Josie manages to cough out. 

She hands Hope her clothes, and turns around waiting for Hope to finish getting dressed. After getting the ‘okay’, she turns around. 

“Thanks, for the jacket by the way.” Hope says smiling slightly. 

“It was no problem, really.” Josie smiled back, then asked, “What happened?”

Hope stays quiet for a minute before speaking up, “Uh do you mind if we not talk about it, I’m tired and honestly I can’t really remember right now.”

“Of course Hope, take your time and if you need anyone to talk to know that I will always be here for you whenever.” Josie responds. Hope looks down and smiles at the ground. 

While walking back to the school, Josie couldn’t help all the questions running through her mind. She knew today she wouldn’t get an answer, but maybe Hope will open up to her a little more. Let her see what's going on up in that pretty little head of hers. And then tell her what the hell happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Thoughts of self harm

It’s been 3 weeks. 3 long antagonizing weeks since Josie last saw Hope. She knows the girl is avoiding her and it doesn’t help that she’s always in rehearsals. Lately it’s been pretty hectic, especially since the play was tonight, but 3 weeks. How did Hope even manage to invade her for that long? 

She was determined that she would see Hope one way or another. Not getting answers to all these questions racing through her head was making her uneasy. She knows she’ll wait until Hope is ready to tell her what happened but she just wants to make sure she’s okay. 

At the end of rehearsals, Josie makes a beeline towards Hope’s room. Dodging students left and right, not even caring when she hears someone call her name. She then finds herself in front of room 28. She softly knocks and waits for the door to open. When it doesn’t, she becomes confused. Hope should be in her room by now at least. 

“Hope.” Josie calls out. She can hear rustling from inside the room.

“Hope,” Josie repeats. “I know you're inside, I can hear you.”

After a minute of waiting, she tries again, “Hope, please, I just wanna talk.” Again she gets no response. Josie sighs in defeat, turning on her heels going back to her room. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Hope was convulsing on the floor. She hears Josie and wants to reach out, but when she tries to talk nothing comes out. It was like all the air was sucked out of her lungs and gravity was crashing down on her. She can feel herself slipping, still not understanding what was affecting her. As black starts to fill up her vision, she gets the overwhelming sensation to harm herself. She slowly starts to get up from the floor. Grabbing anything to try to steady herself, though her body feels like it’s made of a hundred tons of concrete. 

Hope heads over to her desk, grasping the chair so hard, her knuckles turn a harsh white. She turns her head to find scissors, her body urges her to take them and end it all. She knows she shouldn’t, she couldn’t. It felt like everything was screaming at her to do it. She turns her head away, knowing she can’t do this. Not to herself, her family, her friends, she won’t. 

-

Before Josie can even make it to her door, she feels someone pull her arm. She looks up to find a gloomy Landon.

“Hey Josie, I saw you go to Hope’s room before and I just wanted to know how she was.” Landon says, looking everywhere but her face. 

“Uh, I don’t know, she wouldn’t open the door.” Josie frowns looking downwards. As she looks back up, she sees that Landon looks even more distressed. 

“Landon, are you okay? Is there anything wrong?” Josie asks sincerely. 

Landon finally looks her in the face, “Uh yeah, yeah, it’s just… just that Hope and I got into another fight recently and I wanna make it up to her but I wanted to see if she was okay, since I haven’t heard or even seen her in so long.” 

“How were you thinking of making it up to her?” Josie questions. 

Smiling he responds, “I added another scene into the musical, and it's dedicated to her.”

“You added another scene into the musical on the night of the performance.” Josie looks at him as if he’s crazy. Landon laughs, “It’s okay, none of the leads are in it, I actually just found an actor to play the lead in the scene.”

“Can I ask what it’s going to be about?”

“I actually wanted to keep it a surprise.” Landon say seemingly proud of himself. Josie just nods her head and says a ‘see you later,’ and finally walks into her room. 

She’s been thinking about Hope nonstop. Not only is she avoiding her, but also Landon. This just caused a whole new set of questions to come crashing into her head. But she doesn’t have time to worry about that right now. The musical was going to be starting in a couple of hours and she wanted to get in some last minute practice. 

As she starts working on her vocal warm-ups, a piercing scream is heard through the school. Everyone panics, not being about to detect who it was or where it came from. After waiting some time and not hearing anything, people started to disperse thinking someone probably just got scared or something. But to Josie the scream startles her a lot, It sounded like the person was in pain. She couldn’t get it out of her head, she's about to start looking for wherever it came from, yet was yanked back into her room by lizzie. 

“Waahhhhh, Lizzie, what the hell.” Josie says looking at Lizzie bewildered.

“I don’t know where you thought you were going, but I need to do your makeup so you're staying here until I say so.” Lizzie then grasps Josie’s shoulders and pushes her down onto a chair. Josie just accepts her fate knowing there was no way she was gonna get away Lizzie. 

-

Scissors, that was all Hope could think about. Without knowing, her hand starts reaching towards the scissors. Before she can touch them, Hope lets out a scream. Magic energy shooting out of her. 

She turns and sits on her bed, confused on what just came over her. She knows she would never think like that, but she doesn’t know what caused it. She starts making her way to the library to do some research, leaving her bedroom a mess, magic still in the air. 

She doesn’t know how long she spent in the library. Hours she’s guessing since she started to hear music playing. She makes her way to the source, and finds Salvatore: The Musical. One of the things she has been trying to avoid. 

She’s about to walk away till she hears someone talking. The words the stranger spoke sounds exactly like something her dad would have said to her. She makes her way into the auditorium and looks at the stage. 

Anger fills her vision and her first thought was, ‘Oh he is so dead.’


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone knows Hope has a short temper. So watching the scene playing on the stage right now, she was beyond angry, furious even. It took all of her strength not to disrupt the play, and snap Landons neck. Two things were stopping her though. First of all, Landon was a human now and if he wasn’t, she would snap his neck ten times over. The second reason is that she couldn’t ruin the musical, not after Lizzie, Josie, Kaleb, Jed, everyone worked so hard on it. 

She decides to head backstage and wait for the play to be over. After another half hour, she hears the audience roar at the end. And right when she saw Landon walk backstage, she went into attack mode. 

“What the hell was that?” She asks. Landon freezes and turns to make eye contact with her. 

He smiles, “I didn’t think you were gonna come.”

“Oh trust me I wasn’t.” Hopes snarks out, crossing her arms. “But I did happen to come across a certain scene you wrote in.” 

At this point most of the actors are coming back from the stage. They see Landon and Hope and pretend to be busy. 

Landon rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah, I dedicated that scene to you, I wanted to show everyone that your father wasn’t as bad as everyone puts him out to be.”

Hope just stares at him, astonished that he was this dumb. How had he not seen that he had hurt her over and over again?

“Do you really think I care what people think about him?” Hope starts to raise her voice.

“Yeah I kinda do, since last week you heard someone talk about him and lost control of your powers and in result, the school had a power outage.” Landon replies. 

From across the stage, Josie starts to walk over to see what all the commotion is. She stops when she sees Landon and Hope. 

“Oh my god, you are so unbelievable Landon. Okay maybe I do care what people say about him, but they don’t know him like I did.” Hope shouts. 

“That’s why I put that scene in, to show people your father wasn’t as bad as people make him out to be.” Landon says not backing down. 

The room starts to shake a bit from all the magic circling around Hope.

“DID I ASK FOR YOU TOO? NO I DIDN’T” Hope yells. 

“B-but I did it for y-”

“NO YOU DIDN’T DO IT FOR ME, YOU DID IT FOR YOU, FOR YOUR STUPID MUSICAL. I TOLD YOU TWICE ALREADY TO NOT INVOLVE MY FAMILY, BUT WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU INVOLVED MY FAMILY.” Hope was seething, the lights around them flickered. Josie was watching them concerned. She wanted to help somehow but knows she shouldn’t get involved. 

After a minute or two of some very loud silence. Hope clams down a bit. 

“You know what Landon, I can’t do this anymore, I’m done, it’s over.” Hope says sighing

Landons eyes grow big, “I’m sorry what?”

“I’m breaking up with you Landon.” Hope goes to turn away but feels Landon grab her arm. 

“Why, why are you doing this to me?” Landon questions, almost in tears and honestly, Hope couldn’t care less. 

Hope looks him straight in the eyes. “Landon, the fact that you don’t even know what you did wrong is one of the reasons I’m breaking up with you.” 

“Reasons?” 

“Yes reasons, not only do you not respect my privacy or boundaries, your actions never match what you say. Also, you know I have abandonment issues, yet anytime something gets too hard for you, you run.” 

Landon is full on crying now. Shocked Hope would ever break up with him. As he watches Hope try to leave again, he grabs her arm again.

“Landon let go”

“No, I can’t, I won’t let you leave me”

“Landon, I said let GO” Hope shouts, making all the lights explode. Landon jumps back from her, and Hope takes this time to slip out of the auditorium. 

Josie watches the scene from afar, and once she sees Landon try to go after Hope she intervenes. She makes her way to the door and blocks him. 

“Josie, let me pass, I need to talk to her, I need to fix us.” Landon says frantically, trying to move past Josie. 

Josie doesn’t move a single muscle, “Landon, don’t you see there is no fixing your relationship.”

“Yes I can, there is always a loophole, always.” Josie rolls her eyes.

“Your broken relationship isn’t some spell or monster Landon. You have to respect Hope’s decision and give her some space”

“B-but”

Josie looks him dead in the eyes, “But nothing Landon, can’t you see you’ve hurt her. I have never seen Hope this angry before. You put your own feelings before her’s, you disrespected her time and time again. Now for once show her some respect and give her space.” 

Sighing, Landon replies, “Okay, but I am going to get her back.” 

Josie drops her arm away from the door and leaves. She so desperately wants to go to Hope and comfort her, but just like she said earlier Hope needs some space. 

-

Hope sighs shutting her door. She presses her back to the wood, and slowly slides down. Pulling her knees to her chest, she cries. She hates change, but knows that she needed to break up with Landon. 

She doesn’t know how long she cried for, time seemed to be getting away from her lately, but she reluctantly goes to take a shower. She goes to the bathroom, and with a flick of her hand the water starts pouring from the shower head. She heads to the sink, gripping the sides and looked up at her reflection. She doesn’t look like herself, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was tangled, and sticking out everywhere. Sighing, she steps into the shower. 

As the warm water hit her back, she felt herself relax. The past few weeks have been hard on her, but today it was if a ton of bricks were being poured on her with no way to defend herself. 

After rinsing the shampoo and conditioner out of her hair, she just stands there, letting the water run down her body. Out of nowhere she feels a sharp pain go through her head. She grips the shower wall to steady herself. Whatever it was kept pounding through her head. She sits on the floor, becoming dizzy. She doesn’t understand where these migraines are coming from. 

Rubbing her temples, with the water still drowning her body, she hears a knock on her door. She grabs a towel and wraps it around her body before opening it, and revealing Josie. 

“Hey Ho-” Josie stops, eyes fixated on the beautiful girl in front of her. 

“Uh, Josie my eyes are up here.” Hope says with a smile.

Flustered, Josie looks at hope, almost forgetting what she came here for.

“Um anyways, I, uh, wanted to see how you were doing, especially after the whole breakup.” Josie says genuinely. 

Hope feels lucky to have someone like Josie in her life. Someone that will always be there for her, always check up on her. 

“Yeah, I’m doing better after the shower I just took.” Her headache was still present, but didn’t let it show. She didn’t need Josie to be more worried than she is now. 

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure, I mean I haven’t seen you in a couple of days.”

Hope looks at her confused. A few days, there’s no way she had just seen Josie earlier in the auditorium. 

“Can you tell me what day it is today?” Hope questions. 

Josie looks at her weird, “It’s February 7th.”

There was no way, how could Hope let 3 days pass her without even knowing it. She needs to figure out what is happening with her. 

“Okay, thanks. I really appreciate you coming over, but I’m pretty tired so I think I’m going to go to bed.” Hope says

Now Josie looks concerned, “Uh Hope you do know it’s like 2 in the afternoon.”

‘Shit,’ she thought. She should have checked the time.

“Yeah, I just wanted to take a nap before starting all my homework.” Hope says. 

“Oh okay, well I’ll see you later then, sweet dreams.” Josie says smiling sadly

“Thank you again, bye.” Hope closes the door as fast as she can without looking suspicious. 

3 days, how did she lose 3 days without even knowing. She starts looking through the books around her room, looking for anything related to losing track of time. She moved to sit on her bed, which was a big mistake because right when she hit the bed, she fell into a deep sleep. 

-

Walking away from Hope’s room, Josie was thinking about their interaction. She noticed something was off with Hope while watching her and Landon’s breakup. She would have gone earlier to ask Hope if anything was wrong, but she wanted to give the other girl space. She knows that after her and Penelope’s breakup she wanted space, from everyone and everything. 

Something about Hope is confusing her though. She doesn’t know what it is, but it’s been bothering her. And now especially after their last interaction, Josie is gonna stop at nothing to figure out what it is.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Darkness. That’s all Hope saw. Every corner, crack, and divot, nothing but black. Walking into emptiness, she sees something zip pass her eyes. It was quick, if she was human she probably wouldn't have noticed it. She quickly turns to the side only to be knocked in the shoulder. Anger starts to fill her when she can’t catch a glimpse of who or what was hitting her.  _

_ Carefully she times when the next hit is coming. She swung her leg, knocking the perpetrator down. As Hope went to see what it was, she ended up getting punched in the face. She rolls on her back and feels the thing straddle her. She looks up to see herself staring back at her. _

_ Confused, she asks, “Who are you?” _

_ Her reflection laughs in her face, angering Hope. “Oh sweetie I’m you, but better.” _

_ She stares back at the ‘person’ in front of her. She notices that her eyes are completely black, no blue at all. She thought how her eyes reminded her of how josie’s looked when she was under the influence of bla- _

_ That’s when it hit her. _

_ ‘Oh my god, all of Josie’s black magic went into me.’ She thought, finally figuring everything out.  _

_ “You’re not me, you’re just some black magic infested version of me.” Hope groans, struggling to get her dark version off of her.  _

_ “Oh is that what you think,” She says chuckling quietly at Hope. “I beg to differ.” _

_ As soon as she stops speaking. Dark Hope opens her mouth and breathes out. A black mist comes spewing out of her and goes into Hope’s airways, suffocating her.  _

_ She can feel the thick black smoke going into her mouth and down into her lungs. She chokes and squirms trying to get away, but it’s too late. The darkness was all in her.  _

_ “I told you, we are the same.” Dark Hope says to her, as her eyes become filled with black.  _

Hope wakes up, covered in sweat. She gets up and walks to the mirror, looking at herself. She smiles at her reflection, “Oh this is going to be fun.”

-

Josie has been having a tough time lately, with basically the whole student body bullying her, she's been having trouble getting to the library. She knows she deserves it, of course she does. She killed a student, and tried to kill more, but right now the only thing on her mind is Hope.

If she’s being honest with herself, when isn’t Hope on her mind. Hope is pretty, and strong, and brave, and caring, an-, Josie stops her thoughts before she gets even more distracted. 

She swerves, and ducks, and squeezes through people just to get to the library only to trip and fall. Everyone just looks at her and goes back to whatever they were doing. She wants to cry, but she knows she can’t, not after everything she has done. Trying to escape her embarrassment, she runs through the library doors. 

She makes her way to the back corner away from everyone else. Once Josie sets her things down she starts scanning the books, looking for anything with a sleeping beauty correlation. Dragging her fingers across the spines of the books, she stops at one. Before she can pick it up she hears someone clear their throat next to her. 

“Oh, sorry Lizzie I didn’t see you there.” Josie says smiling.

“Have you seen what Hope was wearing today?” Lizzie questions. 

Josie shakes her head, “No, I’ve been trying to get into the library without anyone tripping, or throwing things at me.” Lizzie looks at her with a mix of anger and pity. 

“Well, the mutt’s style has gotten better out of nowhere, must have been the break up with the thrift store hobbit.” Lizzie says.

Josie smacks her arm. “Do not call Hope a mutt, that's rude.”

“Hey, I’m just stating the facts, she’s a dog and what are dogs also called...mutts.” Josie sighs. 

The next thing the twins know the library doors swing open, and in walks Hope.

“Speak of the devil, and she’ll arrive.” Lizzie says sarcastically.

Josie takes this time to admire Hope’s outfit. She was wearing all black. She looked amazing, her shirt and pants hugged her in all the right places, showing off her curves. Josie couldn’t stop staring.

“Stop foaming at the mouth, Hope is coming over her.” Lizzie elbows her twin in the side.

“Hey Josie, I’ve been looking for you.” Hope says with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

Josie feels like all the oxygen was sucked out of her body, “Oh you were, um, well I’m here now,” she squeaks out. Hope looks at her like she’s some kind of prey, waiting to be devoured.

“Yeah, you are.” Hope says just staring at her. Lizzie coughs and they both look at her.

“Um, anyways, I’m gonna go before pooch over here tries to swallow you whole.” Lizzie says basically running out of the library.

“Wait, Lizzie, no, come back here.” Josie desperately grabbed Lizzie’s arm to get her to stay, but her twin's arm slipped out of her grip. Now it was just her and Hope, and she had no clue what to do. 

“So…,” she drags out, “are you okay? After the whole breakup and all,” Josie says looking back into Hope’s eyes. She notices something weird in them, as if Hope wasn’t actually here. It was like the beautiful and bright blue color she had dulled. 

“Yeah, Landon was a bitch anyways.” Josie looks at Hope for a second, shocked at her words. Don’t get her wrong, Josie knows Landon is a bitch for all the things he did to Hope and herself, she just never expected Hope to say it out loud before. 

“He really was, wasn’t he.’ Josie says agreeing with her, causing Hope to laugh. Josie joins in after listening to how contagious Hope’s laugh was.

When their laughter dies down, Hope just stares at Josie. She gets uncomfortable under all the attention. She’s about to look away when Hope puts her hand on her face, caressing it slowly. She looks Hope directly in the eyes confused. Then Hope kisses her. Honestly, Josie has no idea what to do but since the love of her life is kissing her, of course she kisses back. The only reason she stopped is when she heard a couple of gasps. She looks around forgetting they are in a very public place. 

Josie then pushes Hope away from her and runs out of the library. Hope just laughs, but as everyone keeps staring at her, she flicks her wrist and everyone falls. Were they dead? Honestly she didn’t know and she didn’t care. All she wanted was Josie and she was gonna get her one way or another. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry I took so long to upload, I've been grieving over whatever the hell 3x04 was. Anyways, this chapter is really short and just about Lizzie's and Josie's antics. But next chapter has hosie written all over it :)

To say Josie was embarrassed was an understatement. She ran to her room, shutting the door quickly, putting her back to it. She slides down and hugs her knees. Taking her hand to touch her lips.

“She really kissed me,” Josie whispers to herself. She smiles thinking about how long she's been waiting to kiss Hope. 

As soon as Josie stands to go to her bed, her bedroom door bursts open. “What happened with you and fido?” Lizzie asks.

“Uh nothing much, just talked andmaybemighthavekissedafteryouleft.” Josie says all in one go.

“What?”

“She kissed me after you left.” Josie says, not being able to quiet her smile. 

“I mean finally, like damn” Josie looks at her confused.

“What do you mean ‘finally’?” Josie looks at her twin, crossing her arms.

“Oh nothing, just I could tell she liked you” Lizzie says, not making eye contact.

“Out with it. Now.” Josie says firmly.

“Well, remember the whole croatoan thing, yeah well before you came to do your black magic spell thingy, Hope and I had to say secrets to get it away from us and Hope happened to say she, um, had a crush on you too.” Lizzie’s voice gets quieter with each word.

“Wait, so Hope also had a crush on me?” Josie questions. Lizzie just nods.

“And you didn’t think to tell me.” She says smacking Lizzies arm. 

“Well honestly I forgot, with you going dark and well, ya know, trying to kill me and all.” Josie stops and turns away.

“Josie, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up, I was just kidding. I forgave you already for that.” Lizzie tries to comfort her sister. 

“But you shouldn’t forgive me, Lizzie, I tried to kill you.”

“Yet, you didn’t, I’m fine. And it’s not like it wasn’t gonna happen when we were 22 anyways.”

Frustrated Josie sits on her bed and just pouts. “Josie stop pouting, again I’m completely and totally fine.” Lizzie says smirking. Josie throws a pillow at her. 

Lizzie looks offended, as if Josie completely smacked her across the face. “You did not just throw a pillow at me.”

“Yeah and what are you gonna do about it.” Josie says, sticking out her tongue. Lizzie siphons some magic for the wall, saying a spell quietly. Josie is then getting attacked from pillows left, right, basically every direction.

“Hey, that is not fair, you know I don’t have my magic right now.” 

“You never said anything about now using magic, so…” Lizzie says pleased with herself. Josie just rolls her eyes and smiles.

“Soooooooooooo” Josie draws out, “What’s going on with you lately?”

“Nothing much, just hanging out with MG, and doing some spells,” Lizzie smiles.

“Oh my god, you’re pining.” Josie laughs

“No, I am not,” Lizzie deflects. 

“Yes, you totally are. Admit it, after all this time he has finally won you over.”

Lizzie sighs, “I suppose it’s possible that the better person I become, the more I feel like not giving MG a shot wasn’t about him failing to live up to my standards”

“It was the other way around.” Josie says nodding understandingly. 

“I really hate to ask you Jo, but do you mind sleeping somewhere else tonight?” Lizzie asks.

Josie gasps, “Elizabeth, are you...with MG...tonight.”

“Oh god no, well, not yet at least, hopefully.” Lizzie exclaims, “I just wanna set up a little movie date for us and would prefer to do it in my room.”

“Aww, that’s so cute.” Josie coos, “Yeah, I’ll ask Hope if I can sleep in her room tonight.”

“Of course.” Lizzie says laughing. Silence fills the room as Lizzie just stares at Josie.

“So, are you gonna go to your dog?” Lizzie remarks.

“Oh I didn’t know you wanted me to leave now, lemme just get my pajamas.” Josie says flustered at Lizzie calling Hope ‘hers’.

After grabbing everything she needed, she opened the door and said a quick goodbye to Lizzie, not realizing what the night had instore for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking through the hallways, Josie realized how quiet the school is, especially after curfew. She could probably hear a pin drop with all the silence. Yet it was cut short when she came face to face with room 28. She goes to knock but stops herself. Josie thinks back to what happened in the library and starts to blush.

_ I can’t go and sleep in a room with Hope, not after everything. _ Josie thinks to herself.  _ I’ll just go and sleep in one of the chair’s in dad’s office. _

When she turns to leave, she hears the door open. She stops in her tracks and slowly turns around. Josie comes face to face with blue eyes.

“Hi…” Josie draws out, waving slightly.

“Hey Josie, what are you doing here?” Hope asks, looking her up and down. Immediately, Josie knew this was a bad idea, but when has a bad idea stopped her before. 

“Oh um, I was just wondering if I could, um, s-stay the night, uh here, with, um, you, together.” Josie sputters out and Hope was loving it.

“Of course you can stay Jo,” Hope says smiling smugly. She opens the door wider for Josie to slip through. 

“Thank you, I’ll just take th-” Before Josie can even finish her sentence she feels lips crashing against hers. Shocked, she pushes her attacker away and holds her hand up to her mouth. 

“Hope,” Josie says, making eye contact. Hopes pupils are dilated so much her eyes look basically black. Josie can’t get enough, she wants to take a picture of how beautiful Hope looks right now. 

“Josie, I like you.” Hope says without breaking eye contact. Josie starts coughing as if she was drinking water and it went down the wrong pipe. 

“You what?” Josie says between coughs.

“I like you” Hope goes in for another kiss and Josie just lets her. She can’t believe she is kissing Hope Mikaelson. It was weird for her fantasy to become a reality but it felt really good. 

Hope starts to guide her to the bed. Once Josie’s legs hit the mattress she goes down. Hope breaks the kiss to straddle Josie and immediately reconnects them together. She starts to make a trail of kisses down Josie’s jaw, getting closer and closer to her pressure point. Josie tries not to moan when she feels Hope’s tongue glide from the crook of her neck to the back of her ear.

Hope moves back to Josie’s lips, gently kissing her till she moves back. Josie tries to follow her with her mouth, but Hope pushes her back down. She swiftly moves her hands to the bottom of her shirt and slowly takes it off. Josie’s heart is beating erratically in her chest. She blushes and looks away. Hope uses her finger to slowly bring Josie’s face back to look at her. She kisses her again and again, slowly going back down to her neck. Hope starts nipping and Josie is in heaven. Then Hope bites her.

“Ouch,” Josie says, pushing Hope off her neck. “What the hell was that?” She looks at Hope, trying to make eye contact but Hope’s hair was in front of her face. Josie laughs, “Hope, it’s okay I don’t care, it just hurt a little.”

Josie starts to get worried when Hope doesn’t move. She puts her hand on her chin and lifts Hope’s head up. She gasps when brown meets black. Josie squirms out from under Hope trying to get away, but with Hope sitting on top of her and being like 10 times stronger than her, it doesn’t work. 

“Hope, please let me up,” Josie begs, “I know this isn’t you” 

“And how do you know it’s even Hope?” Hope laughs. 

“I’ve been in this situation before, Hope, you need to fight it.”

“I think she’s done fighting.”

“What do you mean?” Josie tries to ask, but the Hope impersonator doesn’t answer. She just gets off of Josie and leaves. That was it.

Josie just lays on Hope’s bed. She doesn’t understand how this could have happened. She knows Hope has done black magic before, so there was no way it was all coming back to bite her in the ass now. She gets up to leave, still trying to figure out how all the black magic got into Hope. 

Josie gets to her dorm, realizing that Lizzie asked for the night alone with MG. Groaning she heads to the library. Scanning the books, she tries to find anything with black magic and possession. 

After a couple and 5 books in, she still hasn’t found anything that relates to what’s happening. She’s about to fall asleep when one book catches her eyes. It kind of beacons her to go over and grab it. And that’s exactly what she does. 

The book is completely black, with gold writing. She opens it to see that the first page reads, “ask me a question, and maybe I’ll be able to answer it.”  _ Yeah, cause that sounds helpful, but I guess it wouldn’t hurt _ , she thinks to herself. 

“Ok, um book, do you have anything on black magic and its effects?” Josie gasps when the book immediately jumps from her hands and the pages start flipping by themselves. It stops and the page is blank, until it starts to write itself. Josie slowly reads, trying to take everything in, but stops when she gets to a solution. 

The book states, “black magic doesn’t just die, if it leaves one source it tries to find the next closest source to inhabit.” 

“Oh my god,” Josie says, “This is all my fault. If Hope never went in after me, she wouldn’t be with all of this black magic.” She’s now determined to help Hope no matter the cost. 

She leaves the library, searching the halls for Hope, hiding from the hall monitors and best as she can. After half an hour of scourging the whole school, there is still no sign of Hope. Josie heads back to the library.

“Maybe there is a way to get the black magic out of Hope and not go into anyone else.” Josie says to herself. She sits at the table she was at before and starts to read. She starts slipping in and out of sleep and before she knows it morning is here. 

She gets up, stretching while making her way back to her room. She opens her door, to see MG and Lizzie in bed together. She quickly shuts the door, and tries to cleanse her eyes of whatever she just saw. She hears scrambling from the other side of the door, only for it to open to a frantic Lizzie.

“Oh hey jo-sayyy,” Lizzie says while brushing hair out of her face, “what are you doing back so early?” 

“Early, isn't it like 9?” Josie replies while crossing her arms. 

“Yeah, like I said early”

Josie rolls her eyes. “I need to tell you something, but I don’t want anyone else to know about it yet, especially dad.” 

“Okay let me just finish up with MG and I’ll be right back,” Lizzie says. 

“Oh, gross”

Lizzie smacks Josie’s arm, “oh not like that.” 

She goes back in the room, shutting the door behind her. Josie hears hushed whispers, and then the door opens again to see a flustered MG.

“Oh hey Josie, how’s everything?”

“I’m doing good, and I see you are too.” MG blushes at the comment.

“Anyways, I’m just gonna,” MG says while pointing to the left.

“Yup, see you later,” Josie says while watching MG run away. She pushes the door open to her room to see Lizzie putting on clothes.

“What did you want to tell me?” Lizzie asks. 

“Okay so, um, I think Hope has black magic in her.” Josie blurts out. Lizzie just stares at her.

“What?” 

“Yeah, I think Hope might be infested with black magic like I was, uh, before.”

Lizzie nods trying to take everything in, “So you mean to tell me that Hope Andrea Mikaelson, the first tribrid, daughter of Klaus Mikaelson, has black magic in her veins.”

“Uh yes.” Josie squeaks out.

“And how did you know this?” Lizzie asks. 

Josie starts to blush, “It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Girl, just tell me, I mean you just walked in on MG and I.” Lizzie says nonchalantly.

“Okay well we were making out and-”

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? YOU WERE MAKING OUT?” Lizzie shouts.

“Lizzie,” Josie shushes her, “Be quiet.”

“How can I be quiet when you and Miss. Broody went all CPR on each other.” 

“Lizzie shut up,” Josie warned while smacking her sister. “Let me finish. Anyways,” she says, eyeing her sister, “we were making out, and at one point she wasn’t lifting her head, she just let it hang with all her hair covering her face and when I went to lift her face to meet mine I was met with completely black eyes.” Josie says.

“Do you think she’s gonna be how you were on black magic, like a complete change in personality?” Lizzie asked

“I don’t think so because if she was like how I was then more than half the student body would be dead by now.” Josie noted. She starts thinking about how Hope would be affected by the black magic. 

“Well what if she does but she just hasn’t killed anyone yet?” 

“No, if she hasn’t done it already then she won’t do it.” she replies, disagreeing. 

“I think we should tell dad.” 

“NO,” Josie argued. “We can’t do that, if dad finds out that Hope has black magic in her then he’s going to treat her like a monster. She’s not a monster and shouldn’t be treated like one.”

“Maybe he won't, maybe he’ll help her.” Lizzie tries to explain. 

“Lizzie, listen to yourself, did he do that with me?”

“Well no but-” Josie cuts her off, “But nothing, if he treated his own blood like a monster he will whole-heartedly treat someone who isn’t like a monster.”

“Lizzie, please do not tell dad, I want to, no I need to help her just like she helped me. She did it for me, and I’m going to do it for her.” 

“Okay, I’ll give you a week, but if she kills someone or you can’t figure it out I’m going to dad.” Lizzie stated. Josie hugs lizzie, “Thank you.” 

“Now get out of here and figure out what’s wrong with your girlfriend.” 

“She is not my girlfriend,” Josie exclaimed, getting up to leave. 

“Yeah, not yet,” Lizzie snorted. Josie smiles to herself shutting the door behind her, determined to help Hope even if it cost her everything.


End file.
